Weronika Więcławska
Weronika Więcławska, ''Werka'' (Sylwia Gliwa) - postać epizodyczna serialu Ranczo, pojawia się w trzeciej i czwartej serii. Córka Krystyny i Andrzeja Więcławskich. Przyjeżdża do Wilkowyj po ukończonych studiach. Pojawia się w odcinkach: 33 - Sprawca, 34 - Odsiecz, 36 - Miedź brzęcząca, 37 - Zrozumieć kobietę, 39 - Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie, 42 - Śluby i rozstania. Weronika jest zdeklarowaną feministką, przeciwną wyzyskowi kobiet przez mężczyzn. Dziewczyna ma dość trudne usposobienie, jej cechy charakteru to upór, ambicja i perfekcjonizm, które nie raz dały się we znaki jej bliskim. Przed akcją serialu Weronika Więcławska jako dziewczynka i nastolatka przyjaźniła się z Klaudią Kozioł, były one dla siebie niemal jak siostry. Uczęszczała do liceum w Radzyniu Podlaskimodc. 39 Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie. 5 lat przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialuwynika to z wypowiedzi Kusego, odc. Ksiądz z inicjatywą Wera bardzo ciężko zachorowała, a jej ojciec ślubował w kościele, że jeżeli córka wyzdrowieje, to on wyremontuje wszystkie kapliczki w okolicy. Dziewczyna w końcu wyzdrowiała. Na studia (prawdopodobnie ekonomiczne) wybrała się najprawdopodobniejponieważ rejestracja samochodu jej narzeczonego Kao jest krakowska (KRA....), a poznali się na uczelni; kwestia nierozstrzygnięta do Krakowa. Seria 1 Postać nie występuje, jest natomiast wspomniana - dowiadujemy się od Kusego, że Weronika była ciężko chora, a w ofierze za zdrowie córki Andrzej Więcławski postanawia odremontować na własny koszt wszystkie okoliczne kapliczki. Seria 2 Postać nie występuje. Seria 3 Weronika przyjeżdża do Wilkowyj po ukończonych z wyróżnieniem studiach. Radość rodziców przeradza się w osłupienie, gdy szybko córka zwierza im się, że jest w szóstym miesiącu ciąży, a lekarz zabronił jej się przemęczać. Więcławscy są zadowoleni z wnuka, ale martwią się o przyszłość panny z dzieckiem w tak małej miejscowości, jaką są Wilkowyje. Oboje zgodnie postanawiają ukrywać Weronikę przed mieszkańcami wsi, aż do rozwiązania. Mają szczęście, ponieważ ciąża Werki jest zagrożona, a przyszła matka musi dużo wypoczywać. Tymczasem ich córka relaksuje się, czytając książki i podręczniki o macierzyństwie oraz uprawiając, ku wzburzeniu proboszcza, jogę. Ojciec próbuje wypytać dziewczynę, czy ma ona zamiar wyjść za mąż za ojca jej dziecka, na co ta twierdzi, że jeszcze nie podjęła decyzji. Więcławscy przeżywają kolejne zaskoczenie, gdy do ich domu puka Chińczyk - Kao Tao, który okazuje się być sprawcą ciąży Weroniki. Ciężarna Więcławska jest bardzo szczęśliwa z powodu odwiedzin jej ukochanego, jednak dalej nie podejmuje decyzji o ślubie. Gdy samotne siedzenie w domu nudzi jej się, Weronika postanawia wyjść wreszcie na spacer. Krystyna jest przerażona - woła na pomoc doktora Wezóła, który przez naciągnięcie stanu faktycznego, w dalszym ciągu zabrania dziewczynie wychodzić na zewnątrz. Weronika jest zbulwersowana. Tymczasem na pomoc zmartwionym rodzicom przychodzi ksiądz, który błaga Werę, by ta wyszła za mąż za Kao, a ta ulega jego prośbom. W międzyczasie młoda Więcławska prowadzi nieudany wykład o feminizmie na Uniwersytecie Ludowym W ostatnim odcinku, podczas ceremonii ślubnej Stacha i Michałowej, zaczyna rodzić. Na świat przychodzi córeczka. Seria 4 thumb|z mężem [[Kao]] Rola Weroniki w tej serii sprowadziła się tylko do poślubienia Kao Tao, sprawy związane z jej ślubem załatwiała jej matka, Więcławska. Seria 5-10 Postać nie występuje. Jest jedynie wspomniana na początku 6. serii przez Więcławską, że razem z mężem i córką przebywają za granicą. W 7. serii Więcławski na przesłuchaniu w prokuraturze wspomina, że jego wnuczka (córka Weroniki) ma na imię Zosia. Drzewo genealogiczne postaci Cytaty *'"Małżeństwo to wyzysk i upodlenie kobiety."' - na wykładzie o feminizmie *'"Rodzice wciąż nie mogą uwierzyć, że można się z tobą porozumieć. Ostatnia wizyta Azjatów w Wilkowyjach to był najazd tatarski i ci Tatarzy nie mówili po polsku."' - do Kao Zobacz też *Krystyna Więcławska *Andrzej Więcławski *Kao Tao * Zosia Tao Więcławska Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z wykształceniem wyższym